


A New Kind of Game

by triquetrawarrior



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, POV Casey, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triquetrawarrior/pseuds/triquetrawarrior
Summary: After going to the pop-up club, both Severide and Casey strike out with the laides. They return home and give into their drunken feelings. They discover something that night.





	1. Out of the Game

Stumbling to the Uber, Matt realized that he had downed one too many Chili hibi, chilhibi… whatever they were called. Going out on the town with Severide had sounded like a great idea, but he realized both he and Severide had been out of the game for far too long. Both were going home alone. 

“I can’t believe she went home with that banker after letting me do shots off her.” Severide mumbled as he climbed in the backseat. 

“Just be grateful you got something bro…” Matt muttered leaning against the window and shutting his eyes. The next thing he knew, Severide was shaking his shoulder and they climbed out of the car. 

Somehow they made it up the stairs and Matt stifled a laugh as Severide dropped his keys while trying to open the door. Severide’s look quickly shut him up and they both entered the apartment. 

Matt made it as far as the sofa before he collapsed into it, letting out a low moan of contentment. Severide smirked “Should I give you the room?” walking over to the kitchen and filling two glasses of water. 

Matt flicked him off and closed his eyes again. Severide slumped down on the sofa and nudged the younger man. 

“How can you still be functioning?” the captain asked. “You had a least five shots off that brunette and several beers.” 

“You know I am a high functioning drunk.”

Cracking an eye, Matt took the glass downing it in a few gulps. “I hate you.” He complained. 

Severide chuckled a bit before taking Matt’s glass from his hand and putting it on the table. A few moments passed in comfortable silence, Matt got up to go to the bathroom. 

While walking towards the bathroom, Matt had to focus all his attention on staying upright and so he didn’t pay attention to where Severide had his feet. He tripped, flung out his arms and the next thing he knew he was sitting on Severide’s lap. 

“Matt, has anyone ever told you that you’re a sloppy drunk?” Severide inquired chuckling and holding onto Matt. 

“Damn specialty drinks…” Matt slurred.

“You gonna be ok?” Severide questioned, pulling the other man closer and placing a hand on his cheek. 

Matt leaned into the touch and grinned, “Ever the hero.”

“Matt look at me, you sure you’re ok?”

Matt looked up into Severide’s eyes and he felt something strange bubble deep within him. “I’m fine, just need to sleep this off.” He responded shifting his weight, and he felt Severide’s body stiffen.

“You good bro?”

Matt nodded, nuzzling into Severide’s palm. A few seconds later, Matt got up from Severide’s lap and moved towards the bathroom again, when Severide grabbed his wrist again. 

Abruptly he was back in Severide’s lap; soft lips were pressed to his, a tongue probing and seeking entrance. 

Matt moaned into the kiss, permitting the tongue in and the two wrestled for dominance for a moment. As quickly as it started, it was over. Severide pulled back eliciting a soft whimper from Matt. 

Matt opened his eyes and looked at Severide. Severide’s face was flushed, eyes fully dilated. Matt felt himself blush deepened at that look. Severide inched his face closer but Matt interrupted, “Wait… what are we doing?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“But isn’t this weird…?”

“So what, it feels good.”

Matt moved his hands into Severide’s hair, running his fingers through it before shoving his mouth back onto Severide’s. Severide’s hands moved to Casey’s hips, pulling the man harder onto his lap. 

Severide stood up, taking Matt with him, which caused the other man to moan in awe. 

Severide spun them around and dropped down on the couch, never once breaking their lip lock. Matt let out another moan as Severide lay down on top of him and allowed Matt to feel the other man’s hardness. 

“Oh, Severide…” groaned Matt as Severide moved to attack his neck. 

“Damn, you taste good Case.” Severide said. 

Matt smirked and jerked his hips up, timing his movement to Severide’s downward thrust, extracting a deep moan from the silver haired man. Severide moved his lips back down to Matt’s and they made out for a few more minutes. 

They broke apart again as Severide sat back. Both men were taking deep breaths and processing what was happening. 

Severide stood up, and Matt whimpered again. Severide let out a laugh, confusing Matt even more, till Severide extended his hand. Matt felt his smile break out and grabbed his hand quickly. Severide hauled him up led him towards his bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Matt pulled Severide to a stop. He moved his hands to Severide’s v neck shirt, and grabbed the bottom and yanked it up. Once it was over his head, Matt ran his hands down Severide’s defined chest admiring the iron muscles. He felt Severide lean into his hands and so he squeezed a few times. 

Upon hearing his partner grunt in contentment, Matt leaned in and nipped at his neck before licking his way down to his pecs. He felt Severide shudder under his tongue once he reached the right pec. After licking and biting the one nipple, Matt moved his mouth to the other one, and Severide stifled another groan of pleasure. Upping the ante, Matt brought up his right hand and tweaked Severide’s right nipple while biting down on the left. Matt felt immense pride swell in him when this caused Severide’s legs to buckle and him to moan loudly. 

Severide moved his hands to Matt’s head running his hands through the short hair, and then worked them down to his ass, which he squeezed hard. Matt jerked forward knocking both of them onto the bed. Both men chuckled and Matt rolling off of Severide to catch his breath. Severide was tugging Matt’s shirt off and hauling him back down. 

Matt could feel Severide’s need and it made him feel wanted. Being ditched by Namoi and Gabi for their careers had left him hurting and unwated. Matt leaned down and resumed his ministrations to Severide’s torso.

Severide sighed contently as Matt worked his way down his body. When he reached the waistband of the jeans, Matt glanced up at Severide to see him staring down at him, watching his every move like a hawk. 

Matt moved his hands from Severide’s sides and up to his chest. He then slowly and lightly dragged his nails down his chest, taking delight in the sweet sounds he was causing. 

When his hands reached Severide’s pants, he moved one hand slowly towards the bulge in the black tight jeans. He gulped in surprise at what he felt. 

“Everything ok?” he heard, drawing his eyes up to see Severide’s trademark smirk plastered on his face. 

“It…. It’s big…”

“Well yeah…” Severide stated pride evident in his voice. “Is that a problem?”

“Um… I dunno.”

“Well at least take it out man.” Severide whined. 

Matt let out a laugh at the need in his friend’s voice. He moved his hands to the button at the front of his jeans. His normally agile fingers fumbled with the button, brining out another needy groan from Severide. After a couple more unsuccessful attempts, Matt let out a whoop of victory when he finally unfastened the button. 

“About damn time.” quipped Severide, making Matt roll his eyes and flick one of his sensitive nipples causing Severide to groan. Matt then returned back to the task at hand. He pulled down the jeans, leaving only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Matt gulped again seeing them strain to contain the pulsating organ. 

Matt got off the bed, and quickly dropped his jeans, revealing his blue briefs that were strained over a hefty bulge too. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s got something to be proud of.” Severide whispered huskily. 

Matt felt his cheeks flush and he scrambled back onto the bed, stretching out over Severide and connecting their lips. They made out for a few minutes and ground their clothed shafts together. 

Matt wasn’t sure if it was the confidence that Severide was into him, the booze, or a combination, but he felt a surge of confidence rush through him. He worked his way down the fit body below him and let his face hover over the restrained cock. 

He saw Severide change his position and sit up on his elbows. “Matt, you don’t have…”

The other man silenced him by sticking his tongue out and touching it to the enclosed member. He then moved his mouth down to it and started mouthing the package. 

“Oh…” groaned Severide. 

Encouraged by this, Matt grabbed the band of the underwear and yanked it down. Severide’s exposed cock sprang free and smacked against its owner’s abdomen. It was impressive. Matt couldn’t guess the exact measurements but it was longer than his, but Matt was ecstatic to see that it wasn’t as thick as his. 

“Touch it.” Severide whispered.

Matt complied, moving one hand to grasp it. He noticed that it didn’t feel any different than his. He slowly started moving his hand up and down it, again enjoying the sounds that his partner was making. 

Severide started thrusting up into Matt’s fist, clearly enjoying the attention. Matt decided it was time to step it up so he released Severide’s shaft ignoring the grunt of frustration, slid his hands to his partner’s hips. He dropped his head down and took the leaking shaft into his mouth. 

Severide clearly had not been expecting it because he shouted out “FUCK!” trying to buck up into the wet heat, however the arms on his hips prevented him. 

Matt worked his mouth up and down Severide’s shaft finding the feeling different… no…. strange, but definitely enjoyable. Matt swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the leaking precum. 

As he moved down again, Severide’s hands moved up to his head and started pushing him further down. Matt was only able to take a few more inches before his gag reflex kicked in and he started choking. Severide backed off and let Matt set the pace again. 

Soon Matt’s jaw became sore, so he stopped sucking and worked his way back up Severide’s body. To his surprise, Severide grabbed his neck and pulled him down and shoved his tongue into Matt’s mouth, tasting his own precum. 

Severide flipped them over and yanked off Matt’s underwear. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Matt’s cock. He acknowledged Matt was slightly shorter than him, but much much thicker. Matt gave him a you know it look before Severide bent down towards his body. Severide licked his way down Matt’s body, humming in delight when Matt arched into his touch. With his one hand, he reached down and grabbed a hold of Matt’s cock. His fingers barely encircled it, and he slowly pumped up and down, extracting pleasurable mews and moans from the man beneath him. Matt yelped in total surprise and pleasure when Severide bit, sucked and then licked a spot on the inside of his hip. 

“Marking your territory?” he joked raising one eyebrow. 

“Maybe.” Severide retorted. 

Severide licked and nibbled his way back up Matt’s body before wrapping the blonds legs around his hips, bent down to kiss him and started humping and grinding their shafts together. 

After several pleasurable minutes, Matt felt the familiar tingle in the back of his spine and groaned deep. “Sev…”

“I know… me too”. Severide replied kissing him deep. Matt returned the kiss with enthusiasm and also reached up and started playing with Severide’s nipples again, causing him to hump even more erratically. 

Soon Matt felt his balls tighten and soon he erupted all over himself and Severide’s chest. He nearly zoned out but soon felt another explosion of hot fluid when his partner hit his point of no return. 

Matt felt the entirety of Severide’s weight on him soon after before sighing happily. He ran one hand through Severide’s hair, the other tracing his side. “That was…” he began.

“Intense?” Severide offered. 

“Amazing.” 

Severide climbed off the prone body beneath him and went to retrieve a towel. He took several moments carefully cleaning both of them. Once finished, he tossed the towel away and struggled to pull the sheets back. 

“Budge over.” He griped. 

“Huh?” Matt responded half out of it. 

“I’m bushed and want to sleep.”

“Oh…” Matt sighed pushing himself up and off the bed. He looked around for his underwear while Severide finally climbed into bed. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” asked a harsh voice. 

“Back to my room...” He uttered crestfallen. 

“The fuck you are. Get back here.”

Matt’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning and jumped back onto the bed where Severide again pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss. Severide then pulled the sheets over them. They tossed and turned for a few moments attempting to get comfortable, finally both finding pleasure in Severide spooning Matt. Soon soft snores lulled Matt into a deep slumber.


	2. The Morning After

Matt awoke feeling extremely rested and relaxed. He sighed happily and took in his surroundings. He paused for a second taking in the various posters and random things on the wall. _Wait…_ he thought, _who’s room am I…_ Then all of a sudden memories of last night came flooding back to him. Severide and he had gone out to a pop up club. He recalled drinking some special drink that was much stronger than he thought. They both stuck out, neither one getting a girl. So they had taken a car home, and returned to the apartment.

 

He felt his cheeks get red when he thought of what happened once they got in. Severide and he had kissed… no more than kissed. They had gotten it on. His fingers ghosted over his lips remembering the feel and taste of Severide’s lips. He felt himself start to harden as he remembered the way Severide reacted to his touch. The feel of Severide’s touch all over his body. _Fuck_ he thought when it hit him… he’d blown Severide. _Fucking fuck fuck fuck._ Matt sighed and thought about what this would mean for them.

 

He moved his hand to the other part of the bed and felt nothing. His head whipped around and he sighed softly. No one was there. _Guess it was a one off._ He did not want to process how that made him feel.

 

The door to the room opened, and in walked Severide, wearing a pair of briefs and carrying two cups of coffee. “Thought you may want this.” He indicated, offering a cup. Matt sat up and accepted the offered cup.

 

Severide sat down in front of him and they sipped their coffee in a somewhat comfortable silence. Matt was impressed that Severide remembered how he took his coffee. After several swallows Matt placed his mug on the bedside table, and looked at Severide.

 

Severide looked away when he saw Matt’s intense gaze. Matt’s shoulders slumped; he pushed back the sheets and crawled out of the bed. He looked around the room, searching for his underwear. Upon finding his briefs, he yanked them up, and stormed out of the room.

 

Matt made it to the stairwell before Severide caught up with him. “Whoa, what’s wrong man?”

 

“Nothing, everything’s peachy keen.” Matt snapped, not even turning around before walking up the stairs. He made it to his room before he looked for something to throw.

 

Plopping down on his bed, he let out a deep sigh. _What is wrong with me? Why am I getting so worked up over this?_ He asked himself, running his hands through his hair and down his face.

 

Matt sat in silence for awhile before grabbing a change of clothes and his gym bag before slipping to the bathroom. _A nice hard workout will clear my head,_ he decided. After freshening up, Matt grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment. When climbing into his car, he wasn’t sure if he was glad or upset that he hadn’t seen Severide.

 

He drove over to the gym and got in a decent workout, getting out his frustration through his routines. Glancing around the gym, he saw quite a few people getting their early morning workouts. He noticed a few decent looking guys and girls in the gym. However he did not feel any reaction to any of them. _Great, last night has me all messed up. What am I now? No one here is sparking interest for me._

 

Getting fatigued and even more confused, he grabbed a quick shower prior to heading out. While in the shower, he happened to notice the love bite Severide had given him. _Fucking hell, I’ll have to see that and be reminded every day till it fades… Shit._

 

Once outside the gym, Matt grew aware to the fact that he would sometime need to go back to the apartment and see Severide again. _Maybe he’ll have left to go screw someone else._ He seethed internally. 

 

He drove slowly back towards the apartment. After parking, he laid his head down on the steering wheel, taking quite a few deep breaths. _Might as well bite the bullet…_ He opened his door and climbed out. He made the trek up to the apartment building as slow as possible.

 

When he got to the door, he took a deep breath before entering. He made his way to the elevator, and jabbed at the keys to get to their floor. As the elevator rose, he felt dread fill his body. He came to a halt in front of the door. Taking another deep breath, he opened it to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

 

_Shit_ , _he is still here. Fuck…_ he steeled himself and walked in and his jaw and gym bag dropped to the floor.

 

On the coffee table, there was a table cloth, and several candles. There were glasses of water joining a heaping bowl of scrambled eggs, and platters of bacon and pancakes.

 

Severide walked out of the kitchen wearing a tee shirt and sweat pants carrying two glasses. He stopped short when he saw Matt had returned. “Welcome back...” he began walking towards Matt after setting both mimosas on the table.

 

“What is this?” Matt questioned.

 

“My way of showing you I do care.”

 

“What?”

 

“I wasn’t sure how to act this morning. I had no idea how you felt about last night and what we did. I was afraid you would regret it and so I did what I normally do, shutting people out and putting up my walls.”

 

“But I don’t regret it at all.”

 

“Oh I know… you weren’t exactly subtle earlier when you bit my head off.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

During the conversation, Matt had been rooted on the spot and Severide had been talking steps towards him. Severide moved a hand towards Matt’s face. “It’s ok.” He whispered as he moved his face closer.

 

Matt leaned into the touch and sighed deep. Severide closed the distance and gave Matt a small, tentative kiss. Matt moved his hands towards Severide’s hips and returned the soft kiss.

 

After a moment, Severide pulled back. “Now come on, I made us breakfast.” He tugged Matt towards the table.

 

“How did you know when I’d be back?”

 

“I heard you stomp down the stairs, gym back over your shoulder. Your normal workout is about an hour or so. Took a chance and guessed when you’d be back.”

 

“Is there anything you don’t notice about me?” Matt joked.

 

“Nope.”

 

Matt pulled him back for a tongue filled kiss before pulling back and sitting on the sofa. Severide joined him and they dug into the food with gusto. As they ate, they chatted like they normally did when they hung out. After a few platefuls each, they both sat back against the sofa.

 

“So, not to beat a dead horse or whatever, but what is this between us?” Matt broached.

 

“I dunno. It’s not like I’ve ever done something like this before.” Severide replied, reaching out for Matt’s hand.

 

“Neither have I. You’re the first guy that has ever done anything for me… Even at the gym today no other guy interested me like that.”

 

“What? Why were you checking out other dudes?” Severide asked raising his voice clearly annoyed.

 

Matt quickly explained, “I wasn’t looking to go to bed with anyone or anything like that Kel. I was trying to understand and process what happened and what it meant for me. Am I bi now, gay even?” 

 

“Fair enough. I have no idea what it means either. I mean we were both married once.”

 

Matt chuckled a bit at that. “ **Sure** we were…, Mr. Vegas marriage.”

 

Severide laughed and smacked Matt’s knee. “Yeah, yeah… but regardless of that… Last night was enjoyable and I would not be against doing it again.”

 

“I agree, but is that all you want? Rolls in the bed?”

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“Fuck,” Matt sighed, running his hands down his face, “I don’t know. I’ve never really been one for having a casual fling or relationship.”

 

“You want to date me? Flaws and all?” Severide asked, taking Matt’s hands and raising an eyebrow.

 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Hmm… now that you mention it, you might have one too many chinks in your amour.” He joked before leaning over and catching Severide’s lips. “Maybe we could just take it a day at a time?”

 

“Hmm… does that include more naked fun times?” Severide asked wagging his eyebrows.

 

Matt playfully punched his shoulder and laughed. “Horn dog, keep that up and it’ll only be in your dreams.”

He jumped up and ran away giggling. Severide soon followed and caught him against the fridge.

 

He pinned Matt there and attacked his neck with his mouth. Matt groaned and tilted his head giving Severide more access. After a few minutes of enjoyment Matt pushed him away and gave him a soft kiss.

 

“We do have the day off today.” Matt acknowledged.

 

“So… my bed or yours?”

 

“As inciting an offer as that is, maybe we could just chill and binge some shows?”

 

Severide’s shoulders slumped and he pouted.

 

Matt smiled at that before kissing his cheek. “Never said we _wouldn’t_ end up in bed... but we could start out just relaxing.”

 

“Ok.”

 

They walked back into the living room and worked to put away the food. “You did overdue it a bit man.” Matt pointed out as they put last of the food in the fridge.

 

“Well I worked up a big appetite last night and you worked up one twice. Had to be prepared.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes and nodded. They both grabbed another cup of coffee and returned to the living room. Severide plopped down kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Once comfortable, he patted the cushion next to him. Matt climbed over his legs and sat down and curled up into the other man.

 

Severide grabbed the remote and flipped on Netflix. “So Mr. makes all the decisions, what are we watching?”

 

Matt pinched his side, “No idea, what’s new?”

 

They scrolled through a few different listings before settling on “The Magicians”. While it wasn’t new, they remember Otis or Cruz talking about it and thought they’d give it a try. They started the first season and were instantly hooked.

 

“We are so not telling them that we’re obsessed with this show. We’ll never hear the end of it.” Severide commented.

 

“Not to mention all the nerdy things they’d invite us to.” Matt added.

 

“Are we still watching or do you want to stop for food?”

 

“Honestly, I’m still a little stuffed from the brunch we had. Not sure I can eat anything right now.”

 

“So next episode it is.”

 

“Let me get changed into something more comfortable first.”

 

Severide nodded and disentangled their limbs allowing Matt to get up. He grabbed the coffee cups and went to take care of them while Matt ran up to change.

 

When he got into his room, Matt striped out of his clothes and grabbed a form fitting pair of pajama pants and a tee-shirt to match. He figured he could have a little fun tormenting his roommate for a bit. He slid into the pants and tee, prior to returning to the living room.

 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Matt noticed that Severide had chosen to stretch out across the sofa. Matt decided it was time to tease him a bit, so he walked in front of the TV and paced back and forth a bit.

 

“What’s wrong?” Severide asked, raking his eyes over the other’s body.

 

Matt felt his body get hot as Severide’s want became visible. “I can’t seem to find my phone.” He turned around and bent down low to look under the TV stand. He swelled with pride when he heard Severide groan and growl.

 

“Everything ok?” Matt asked, turning his head and raising an eyebrow.

 

 “Dick, you know exactly what you’re doing.”

 

“What do you mean?” Matt pressed, crawling over to the coffee table and looking underneath.

 

“Fuck you, you tease.” Severide growled as he reached out and grabbed Matt’s ass. “You knew what those pants would do to me.”

 

“Hmmm… maybe I did maybe I didn’t.” Matt joshed, hard as ever, looking up at Severide.

 

“Get up here.” Severide commanded in a raspy tone.

 

It had started as just teasing for Matt, but when he heard Severide give him the command in that voice, something snapped in him. His hard-on jerked involuntarily his heart started to race, and his body shook with pleasure. _What the actual fuck?_ He asked himself before jumping up and running away.

 

He heard Severide get up and come after him. He ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. He heard Severide knock and pound on the door. He tried to block it out as he hovered over the sink, heart pounding, breaths coming short.

 

“Kel, please go away!” he yelled out.

 

“No Matt, what’s wrong?! I thought we had figured this out. Open the door!”

 

Matt turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face, but it didn’t help. It was getting harder to breath. “Kel… I can’t breathe…” he choked out, collapsing to his knees. His world then went dark.


	3. All In

The next thing he knew, Severide was holding him and pressing a wet washcloth to his face and neck. Matt felt a weird sense of comfort come over him when he saw that Severide had kicked the door in.  

 

“Matt, take slow breaths. You know what to do.” He pleaded.

 

Matt saw wetness on his face; he could tell Severide had been crying. He tried to force himself to relax and steady his breathing. Soon Matt felt his body relax and he started sit up.

 

“Matt, what’s wrong? I thought we were on board with seeing how this goes…” Severide began.  

 

“I know, I’m not sure what happened.” Matt replied. “I got freaked out when you gave me that order.”

 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Severide placated as he patted Matt’s face with the washcloth again and kissing his forehead.

 

“I know… but it did something to me. I think it turned me on… A LOT. I panicked.”

 

“Are you saying you like being dominated and giving up control?”

 

“Fuck, I don’t know, maybe?”

 

“You’re telling me Gabby never bossed you around in the bedroom? As bossy and controlling as she was?”   Severide teased.

 

Matt gave a hearty laugh, “No, never did that kind of thing.”

 

“Well that’s surprising.” Severide chuckled. “You gonna to be ok?”

 

“No idea. I would like to say yes, but fuck. I’m not sure how I felt about that.”

 

“Well, I think you liked it. I vaguely remember you following my orders without hesitation when we were drunk last night.”

 

“I did, didn’t I? Maybe I do have some interest in being submissive, it’s just weird. Can we work our way up to that? It’ll take some time for me to get used to not being the one in control.”

 

Severide bent down and kissed him softly. “Of course. I just want to make you happy.”

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Matt requested.

 

Severide nodded and helped him stand up. They walked back to the living room, where Severide politely insisted that Matt sit on the sofa while he got him a glass of water. After returning with the water, Severide sat down next to him and just held him.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while just soaking in each other’s presence. Matt felt Severide’s fingers run through his hair, helping him relax. Soon both men had drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

 

Matt awoke first to a dark apartment. The sun had set. He looked over and saw Severide peacefully napping. He leaned over and softly kissed him awake.

 

“What time is it?” Severide asked groggily.  

 

“Probably time to get dinner. Do you want to order food or cook?”

 

“I don’t think we have a lot here. Want do you say about getting a couple of pies and wings? There’s a Blackhawk game on tonight.”

 

“Sounds perfect, get our usual: Supreme and meat lovers pizzas, honey BBQ and buffalo wings.”

 

Severide gave him a _duh_ look before nodding and taking out his phone. Matt got up and walked back towards the bathroom. Taking a look at the door, he saw that it just needed a new jam. He figured he could pick up the necessary materials to fix it tomorrow, so long as Severide’s landlord would permit it.

 

He returned back to the living room and plopped back down next to the other man. “I can fix the jam tomorrow after shift if you are allowed to do that.”

 

“Yeah, don’t you remember that these are condos. Shay and I own this one.”

 

“Right, got it. We have some time before the food gets here right?”

Severide nodded and went to grab the remote to turn on the TV when Matt leaned over and pressed their lips together. Severide’s arms instantly moved to Matt’s hips and he pulled the other man on top of him. His actions were met with a groan of approval as Matt licked at his lips asking for entrance.   

 

Matt’s request was welcome and soon their tongues were exploring each others’ mouths. Severide moved one of his hands to stroke Matt’s back, while the other went lower squeezing his ass. Matt’s hands gripped the sofa arm behind Severide and used it for leverage to grind down on his lover…partner… whatever he was.

 

They made out for several more minutes before they broke apart. Matt felt flushed and content. He tried not to snicker at Severide’s face when he pulled back.

 

“Why are we stopping? I had quite an enjoyable handful and you would have liked where my thoughts were heading.” Severide complained.

 

“I know babe, but good things come to those who _wait_.” Matt commented smirking and thumped his lips with a finger.

 

Matt then rolled off him causing Severide to groan in frustration and he slapped Matt’s ass as he walked by. “Where are you going?”

 

“Blackhawk Pregame Tradition.”

 

Severide sighed but got up to follow him into the kitchen.

 

By the time he got in, Matt had already pulled down a pair of shot glasses and a bottle of Jack. He poured two shots and slid one to Severide. Their pregame tradition was for each of them to select a player that they thought would be vital to helping win the game. They would then do a shot to each pick. They picked up the shots, toasted each other and did one to Kane and then another to Toews. After each shot, they sighed as the alcohol burned down their throats.

 

Matt poured them another earning a raised eyebrow from Severide. Matt understood his confusion; however he picked up his shot and indicated that the other man should do the same.

 

Once both shots were in hand, Matt raised his and said blushing “to new exploratory things.” They downed the shots and Matt felt Severide pull him close. “I agree.” He whispered before giving him a soft peck on the lips. Matt returned the kiss and deepened it when they heard the outside door buzzer go off.

They separated with Severide muttering under his breath about delivery men who had shitty timing, as he walked to the intercom to let the delivery man up. “You only have yourself to blame, you suggested pizza.” Matt called out as he opened the beer fridge, pulling out several beers, placing them and ice into their game bucket, before carrying it to the living room.

 

Severide was tipping the delivery man when Matt walked in. Severide placed the food on the table, and then walked by Matt to get some plates and paper towels.

 

Before long they were sitting next to each other, eating away at the pizzas and wings, watching the game. Matt enjoyed the peaceful comradely that had always… well _almost_ always… occurred between the two of them and he was pretty sure Severide was enjoying it too.

 

During the second intermission, Matt rose to get a few more beers. Right after he stood up, Severide surprised him, taking his wing sauced fingers and licking and sucking them clean. Matt enjoyed the feel of Severide’s tongue and mouth on his digits and walked away with a noticeable tent in his sweatpants. Matt grabbed a few more beers and returned, sitting down, throwing his legs over Severide’s lap.

 

“I’d prefer it if something else was in my lap.” Severide quipped.

 

Matt stuck his tongue out and refused to move his legs.

 

They watched the rest of the game, drinking their beers, complaining about the crappy comments from the TV commentators. The game was a run away for the Blackhawks which delighted the firefighters but also it was depressing since it wasn’t a close game.

 

Severide jumped up his seat after the last buzzer had rang out cheering for the win. This resulted in Matt being flipped up, legs in the air. Severide let out a wolf whistle at the image, causing the blond to blush. “That’s a view I think I could get used to.” Severide said in a deep voice.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Matt retorted moving to bring his legs back down, but not before Severide pinched each cheek a couple of times. This caused Matt to do a complete somersault away. “Watch it grabby hands.”

 

“It’s just so pretty. I had to touch it.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes before grabbing what was left of the food and moving into the kitchen. He put the food in the fridge before walking back into the living room to see Severide was stretched out over the sofa again. Matt walked over and curled up in his open arms.

“Would not have pegged you for a snuggler,” Matt joked.

 

“Only when I have someone worth snuggling.” Severide explained, pulling him closer.

 

Matt sighed deeply enjoying the strong tight embrace, “Well guess I’m lucky then.”

 

Severide nodded against his back and inhaled deeply. “No, we’re both gonna get lucky again.” He pressed himself into Matt’s body.

 

Matt laughed and pushed back briefly before turning around and nipping at his nose. “Watch it, someone might think you only want me for my body.”

 

“Well it is an awesome one. Can you blame me?” Severide praised, nudging his mouth against his neck.  

 

Matt rolled his eyes before nipping at Severide’s neck. When he yelped in surprise Matt retorted, “Oh, so you’re the only one who gets to mark his territory?”

 

“Touché,” Severide allowed Matt to resume his ministrations to his neck.

 

Matt nipped and licked a few more marks on his neck before relenting.

 

He could feel Severide’s need press against him. He ground into him drawing out a low moan and his lips were being kissed again. They made out for a while before a loud explosion on TV made them jump.

 

Their heads whipped around and they saw that “Furious Seven” was playing on the TV. Matt reached under Severide’s body and found the remote. They must have accidently changed the channel while being lost in the other’s mouth. They both let out a laugh at that before sitting up and cuddling again, Matt leaning into Severide.  

 

They watched the first part of the movie, before slowly drifting off to sleep again. Matt jerked awake and realized that they should held off to bed. He attempted to nudge Severide awake, but upon finding he was in a deep slumber, Matt moved his mouth to his neck licking it while he groped and squeezed his cock.

 

Severide groaned and jerked into the touch, but remained asleep. Matt applied a bit more pressure to his neither regions resulting in the other man’s eyes snapping open and he gripped Matt’s hand and helped move it up and down.

 

“Mmmm babe that feels so good.” He murmured closing his eyes in pleasure.

 

“Kel, it’s going on midnight. We have a shift tomorrow. We need to go to bed.” Matt informed him, kissing him softly.

 

“To bed or to _bed_?” Severide asked jerking his hips up.

 

Matt rolled his eyes at the man’s antics before turning the TV off and walking away. “Well if you don’t get off that fine ass of yours, you will never know.”

 

Severide jumped off the sofa, double checked that the apartment door was locked, and then took off after chased Matt into his bedroom. Once arriving to the room, he climbed onto the bed where Matt was already sitting & waiting. He pushed Matt down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Matt moaned in pleasure when he saw Severide’s tent and felt him grind it against him. He felt the need for more friction, so he wrapped his legs around Severide’s waist and pulled him down.

 

Severide leaned his face towards Matt and kissed him deep. They made out and ground into each other for a several minutes before Severide pulled back. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and did a little flex show before laying back down.

 

Matt rolled his eyes at the man’s antics before pressing his lips hard against Severide’s. He pulled back quickly and shed his clothes, then resumed his previous activities. When they separated for air, Matt moved his lips down to Severide’s neck, down to his sensitive nipples which he licked and bit before licking his way down to the long shaft between his legs.

 

Severide groaned loudly when Matt took him in his mouth. Matt moved his mouth up and down on the engorged member, sucking for all he was worth. He tongued the slit and encircled the cock on the way back down. Severide soon began to match his thrusts but he also pulled Matt away.

 

_I guess I wasn’t doing a good…_ Severide pressed his lips to Matt’s and shoved his tongue inside. _Guess I did good_. He smiled into the kiss.

 

Severide flipped him over so Matt was below him. Severide then licked his way down Matt’s body, and Matt arched into it. _Good god, this feels amazing_. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Severide tonguing his hip joints. But they snapped open in the next second.

 

A wet heat had encircled his cock. He looked down in amazement. Severide was working the thick rod into his mouth. Matt quickly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “Fuck Kel, that feels so good.” He moaned as he ran his fingers through the man’s hair. Severide bobbed his head up and down for several minutes before pulling off.

 

“Was that ok?” Severide asked.

 

Matt answered him by kissing him and working his tongue into his mouth. He tasted himself on Severide’s tongue, and his cock gave an involuntary twitch.

 

He then pulled away and rolled them on their sides. He then rotated around so that they could suck each other at the same time. Matt dove back down Severide’s cock. He noticed that when he started licking and sucking on the cock this time, there was significantly more precum leaking from the head. He could only imagine how much he was leaking.

 

It took all his concentration to continue sucking and licking the cock in front of him. Severide was learning quickly, which was awesome but really fucking distracting. He felt the familiar sensation start to build in his stomach, so he warned Severide. However Severide continued on. _Guess I awoke a beast?_ He licked his way back down Severide’s shaft before taking it back into his mouth.

 

After a few more bobs, he felt himself get even closer. He warned Severide again.  This time he pulled back and quickly came around so they could kiss. Severide pulled Matt on top, and they ground against each other till they both shot their loads. Matt moved off the bed and went to fetch a wet towel. He wiped off some of the load off.

 

Returning back to the bedroom, he climbed on the bed and helped Severide get clean. Severide took the towel and tossed it away. He pulled Matt onto his lap and kissed him.

 

“Well that was… unexpected.” Matt commented. “You’re a fast learner.”

 

“Just thought about what I like and tried to model and mimic what you were doing.”

 

“It didn’t bother you? Sucking my dick?”

 

“Matt” Severide sighed, “I am all in. Nothing we could do would bother me.”

 

Matt felt a huge smile break out on his face before kissing Severide softly.

 

“Ok, we need to get to sleep. We have a shift in a few hours.” Matt said, climbing off of Severide’s lap and walking around to the head of the bed. He pulled down the sheets and crawled in, Severide joining him. They both feel asleep within moments of spooning and laying their heads on their pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :) :D  
> I also have a shout out to a good friend of mine who has provided thoughts and opinions on what goes on with the Savasey interactions.


	4. First Shift After

 Matt awoke to Severide grinding into him. Matt turned around and kissed the other man awake. As soon as Severide started to respond to his kiss, he pulled back and got out of bed.

“Tease” Severide called watching Matt head to the bathroom.

“We have a shift. Gotta get going.” Matt responded.

Severide grumbled and got out of bed, following Matt to the bathroom.

Matt was just climbing into the shower when Severide tried to join.

“No, no, no, No.” Matt insisted wagging a finger at him “We do that and we’ll definitely be late. Go make coffee.”

“Would be worth it…” he muttered walking back out.

Matt felt a smile creep onto his face as he started to shower and saw the love bite from Severide was still visible. He showered quickly, dried himself. He walked back out wrapped in a towel and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. He passed Severide and all of a sudden his towel had fallen down.

“Whoops.” Severide said as he kept walking, winking.

“Goof, now go shower.”

Matt kept walking away, sans towel. He refused to pick it up since he knew that it would only distract Severide again. He grabbed a cup of coffee before heading up to get dressed for his shift. _I hope that we can keep our libidos under control. Not sure how it would be received that we’re exploring this new relationship_. Matt thought as he got dressed, _prob should bring this up on the ride in_.

Once dressed, he headed down the stairs and saw Severide was waiting for him.

“Did you even shower?”

“Yeah, but I don’t take forever to get dressed.”

Matt rolled his eyes before putting his cup in the dishwasher. “Let’s go.”

They walked out of the apartment and got into the elevator. Once the doors were shut, Matt pressed Severide against a wall and started kissing him deep. Severide returned the kiss before ending it quickly, but kept him in his arms.

“I won’t complain about kissing you, but what was that for?” Severide asked.

“It might be the last chance to touch you like this until after shift. I don’t think it would go over that well if the house knew we were a thing.”

“Well you are on truck and I’m on squad. So there’s no conflict.”

“I know, but it’s also the fact we’ve had several very public relationships with girls at the house, and Kidd is still there.”

“Yeah, don’t think she’d take too kindly that I’ve shacked up with you.”

 

“I agree. So try and be bros?”

 

“Agreed.”

They walked out to Matt’s truck and drove to the firehouse. Once there, they got out and started their shift. When they walked in, Boden walked up to them, “Matt, there are a few reports on your desk that need your approval.”

Matt sighed, “On it.”

Matt headed towards his office while Severide walked in towards the kitchen for breakfast. Matt read through the reports quickly, knowing that his crew always double checked and proofed their reports before submitting them to him. After signing off on the last report, he brought them to Boden’s secretary.

He walked back into the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. He loaded up his plate with food, when he noticed that there weren’t any more bacon slices. “Guys come on, who took the last of the bacon?”

“OH, shit, sorry cap. I thought you had gotten some.” Otis apologized as he raised a piece to his mouth.

“Here take mine.” Severide said, standing, “I’m done anyway.” He dropped off his untouched bacon on his plate as he walked out.

Matt didn’t notice the looks Brett and Foster gave each other when he sat down. Soon the day got started and they were off and running.

During some of the downtime between calls, Matt was walking back from the bathroom and passed the briefing room. He glanced in and saw Brett talking with Foster, Cruz and Otis. When he caught Cruz’s eyes, he looked like a deer in the headlights. Matt saw him quickly whisper something to the group, and they all turned to look at him before dispersing quickly. _What was that about?_ He wondered as he kept walking.

When the shift was over, Mouch reminded everyone that the Polar Plunge was tomorrow. Severide was waiting by the bay doors and then started walking with Matt towards his truck. Severide reached up and squeezed Matt’s shoulder. When climbing into the truck, Matt noticed that Brett was starting at them from the bay door. He waved to her before sitting down and driving away.

After stopping at a hardware store and the grocery store, they went home where Matt set to work on repairing the door.  Severide offered his assistance, but Matt shooed him away and told him to cook dinner.

Matt zoned in on fixing the door and the next thing he knew, Severide was coming to get him for dinner.

“Fuck, that is hot.” Severide moaned.

“Is carpenter me turning you on?” Matt asked standing up and turning around from where he had been sanding the new doorjamb.  

“Fuck yes it is. You look so hot in that tool belt, and covered in dust.” Severide grabbed him by the belt and kissed him deep.  He held him close and licked his way into Matt’s mouth as he pressed his hard cock into Matt’s waist.

They kissed for a few minutes before Severide broke apart and started to drag Matt by the belt towards the kitchen. They sat down for a dinner of baked chicken, sautéed vegetables and rice. They chatted amicably about their day before doing the dishes and going to bed. They both knew that they’d have to be up early for the plunge at the beach tomorrow, the snuggled on the bed making out for a few minutes before turning in.

They got up and got dressed for the plunge. Severide was grumbling, “Why are we getting up this early? It’s cold as fuck.”

“For charity babe,” Matt replied, kissing Severide softly, “Plus I get to stare at your half naked body.”

Severide chuckled and chugged his coffee. “Well let’s do this thing. Try not to laugh at me in the cold water. You know it doesn’t really reflect anything.”

“I know babe.” Matt informed him as they walked down towards Severide’s car. Matt took the chance to press him against it and captured his lips for a few moments.

They soon climbed into the car and they made their way over to the beach. They parked, squeezed each others’ hands and then got out of the car. Severide was the first to notice where 51 was camped out and he slid his hand down Matt’s back to direct and guide him there. Both men failed to notice Brett’s inquisitive eyes on them as they walked up.

After several runs into the cold water, some of the members of 51 were ready to call it quits. Everyone was having a great time, Matt was actually happy that it was so cold, it gave him an excuse to huddle close to Severide as they waited with the rest of the house. Matt glanced around at those left standing; it was down to him, Severide, Brett, Mouch, Herrmann, Otis, Boden and Cruz. Matt knew he could only handle a few more trips into the water before he was done for.

The horn blew sending the group out into the water again. They all sprinted in yelling and whooping as they hit the cold water. As they jumped around in the water, Matt felt himself get warm and bold. He was standing next to Severide and Boden. When he saw a big wave coming, he jumped into hit and was knocked into Severide. He grabbed onto Severide to balance himself, Severide grabbed onto him as well, and helped him regain his footing. Both men took the risk and squeezed the other’s ass. They smirked at each other before a huge wave hit them and knocked them both off their feet.

They got back up, sputtering and spitting out water. Matt was happy to see that they weren’t the only ones who had been knocked down, Otis, Cruz and Brett had been knocked down. They huddled together again for a few minutes until Brett said she was going in. Everyone decided that they agreed and they all started working their way back towards the beach.

Severide got to the beach first and he quickly turned back to assist Brett gain her footing. Once it seemed like she had her balance, he reached back and assisted Matt. He grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him close. Their eyes locked and they froze, lost in the other’s eyes.

They heard someone cough and turned to see Brett smirking, “Am I interrupting something?”

The men jumped apart and sputtered out a “No”.

-Brett nodded and said “If you say so,” before walking back towards the tent.

The guys looked at each other guiltily before looking and seeing the other members of 51 coming out of the water. They quickly followed Brett towards the changing area. Once entering in the tent, they realized that they had been jumping for most of the day and had lost track of time. Most of the other teams had changed and was getting ready to head out.

The members of 51 quickly changed and walked out to the parking lot.

“Everyone, Molly’s later tonight!” yelled Herrmann before he left with Mouch.

Matt gave Severide a look and he shrugged. _So much for a relaxing night in_. They climbed into Severide’s car and they left, waving goodbye.

Matt expected Severide to drive straight back to the apartment but instead he drove them towards one of their old food haunts. Severide parked and climbed out. Matt joined him and they walked into the diner.  They were seated quickly and asked for water as they perused the menus.

Once the waiter came back, Matt had decided on a bacon cheeseburger with sweet potato fries while Severide got a Reuben with coleslaw. They chatted amicably. They resisted the urge to touch and flirt for fear of being seen by people they knew before they had a chance to figure out what they were.

“We can’t skip tonight can we?” Severide whined.

“I don’t think so. As much as I’d like another night in, I think we should appear as normal as possible.” Matt countered.

Severide nodded in acceptance. “Well let’s head out. We can go home relax for a while.”

They paid for their meals and headed out the door. They climbed back into the car, kissing quickly.

Severide drove them back to their place, where they took quick showers before returning to the sofa for more binging of The Magicians.

They were able to squeeze in a few more episodes, and a late dinner of leftovers before they needed to head out to Molly’s.

They climbed into the Uber Matt had ordered. They snuggled in the backseat once the car pulled away from the curb. They knew they had about ten minutes to relax in each other’s arms before they were in the vicinity of Molly’s. They separated shortly before they got close to the bar. They thanked their driver and stepped out.

They walked up to the door and walked in. Most of the firehouse were already mingling around and drinking. They quickly made the rounds, saying hi to everyone before Matt went to the bar to get a pair of beers for them while Severide grabbed their usual table.

Matt came back over with the beers and toasted Severide. Soon they were joined by Brett and Otis.

“So what have you guys been up to while not on shift? Kelly, how is the boat repair going?”

“Not much, just relaxing and shit. It’s going alright, the dad is a bit of a ass though. If it wasn’t for his kid, I’d drop the job in a heartbeat.”

“Damn, really? What does he do?” Otis asked.

“He just asks like an entitled jerk, feels that since he has money he can talk down to those who are working class.”

“Ah,” Otis acknowledged taking a pull of his beer.

“So nothing else has been going on?” Brett pressed, as Foster walked over.

“What do you mean?” Matt inquired.

“Well, I’m just wondering if there’s something going on between you two.”

They both choked on their drinks. “What do you mean?”

Brett smirked at their reaction. “Well you both have been acting somewhat out of the usual.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You two are acting bizarre. Kelly gave up his bacon for you, which who in their right mind would do that? Then you seem not to be able to keep your hands to your selves. You aren’t always being discrete.”

“Brett, come on, you really think they are together? They’re straight, they aren’t gay.” Otis countered.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Foster began, “I have noticed a few things as well. I think I saw one of them grab the other’s ass during the plunge.”

Matt felt the blush creep as he looked at Severide. Severide gave him a subtle _we’re busted_ look, to which Matt sighed.

“Well can you blame me? It is a nice ass.” Severide boasted.

Matt groaned as Brett yelled “I KNEW IT!”, followed by “Herrmann, they are together! Capp wins the pool!”

Half the crowd groaned while Capp cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

“Wait, you all knew? And BET on it?” Matt demanded.

“Well we needed some entertainment during last shift, and you aren’t exactly subtle.”

Brett hugged both men and went dancing happily away. Matt scanned the room, but was met with only supportive looks and glass raises. “Guess it is out of the bag now, and seems like everyone is supportive.”

The next thing they both knew though, Kidd had hit them over their heads. “If either of you two FUCK this up, Brett, Foster, and I will skin both of you alive. Is that Clear?”

“Wait, what? You’re ok with this?” Severide asked.

“Well it’s a bit strange, but in a way it makes sense and works. You’ve been friends for a while and are shit with the ladies.” Kidd reasoned as she dragged both men up to the bar.

“Thanks for the support… I think.” Matt replied.

“Everyone, let’s raise a glass to the new house power couple!” Herrmann yelled.

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Severide grabbed Matt and pulled him in for a soft long kiss. They soon were interrupted by a cough behind them.

They broke apart and saw Boden standing there. “Everything alright Chief?”

“Yes it is. I think this will be a good thing for you both, and the house. But if you screw this up, you won’t just have the ladies wrath to deal with. I’ll beat you both within an inch of your life, and then bounce you out of the CFD  so fast you’ll end up in orbit.”

Matt cowered at the threat, before Severide rubbed his back and pulled him in for another kiss to the cheers of the entire bar. They broke apart after a few minutes and returned to their seats.

Over the next few hours, they were brought many drinks along with many well wishes. As the night went on, customers and their friends came and went.  

“Ok, guys, its closing time. You’ve called a car right? No way are you guys able to get home alone.” Herrmann stated.

“We’re fineee.” Matt slurred as he leaned into Severide’s side. As he glanced around, he saw there only himself, Severide, Otis, Cruz and Herrmann.  

“And I’m the lead drummer for Phantasm.” Otis shot back.

Matt stuck out his tongue in retaliation before Severide pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s go drunkie.” He suggested and pulled Matt to his feet.

Otis walked them towards the door.

All of a sudden a brick came flying through the window followed by a molotov cocktail.


	5. Whiskey Tango  Foxtrot Indigo Hotel

Matt saw the brick come flying in through the window, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He felt Severide’s weight on top of him, _he must have tackled me, damn him and his ability to function while drunk._

 

After twisting his neck around Severide’s arm, he saw the moltov cocktail crash against the counter.

 

“Otis, grab the fire extinguisher!” Cruz yelled as ran towards the door.

 

Matt shoved at Severide, trying to get out from under him. Slowly Severide climbed off him and helped pull him to his feet.

 

“Is everyone ok?” he asked, looking around and leaning into Severide’s embrace.

 

“Yeah, it didn’t get that far.” Otis informed them, putting down the fire extinguisher.

 

“Who the hell would want to torch this place?” Herrmann asked walking towards the broken bottle.

 

“Maybe a customer who was mad at short pours?” Matt quipped giggling, receiving a pinch from Severide and an evil glare from Herrmann.

 

“They’re not all short…” he grumbled.

 

Cruz came back from his post at the door, “I couldn’t see anyone around.”

 

“We should call Antonio or Jay.” Severide suggested.

 

“I’m already on it.” Otis said.

 

Matt pulled away from Severide’s touch and went to sit on a stool. “I’m not ready for my ex brother in law to know that I’m with you.” He explained at the hurt look.

 

“Yeah, that’s a can of worms even I wouldn’t want to open.” Herrmann joked dryly.

 

They sat and waited a few minutes before Jay, Antonio and several crime scene techs came in. The techs started working while Jay and Antonio walked over and checked on them.

 

“So what exactly happened?” Antonio asked.

 

“We were just getting ready to close up for the night when someone threw the brick and cocktail through the window.” Herrmann explained.

 

“Was it a normal night?”

 

“We were celebrating,” began Otis, and upon seeing a look from Matt, “a successful Polar Plunge.”

 

_Please let them believe that and not press,_ Matt pleaded as they answered the rest of the questions they were asked.

 

“Is there anything else that we should know?” Jay asked wrapping up the discussion.

 

_Yeah, I’m shacked up with Kelly_ , Matt thought, “No, that’s all we know.”

 

“Ok, we’ll process the bottle fragments and see what we can get anything off the brick.” Jay stated as he headed back out.

 

Antonio hung back and looked at Matt, “You know we’re still good right man? I don’t blame either of you, you guys just grew apart. I’m always gonna be here for you, no matter what.”

 

“Thanks Antonio. That means a lot.” Matt replied, walking up to shake his hand.

 

Antonio then departed leaving the firefighters alone.

 

“You guys head on home,” Otis said, “I’ll hang here until someone gets here who can board up the window.”

 

“Alright, I’ll let Boden know what happened and that you might need an alternate.” Matt said.

 

“Thanks, and how are you coherent?”

 

“I think the massive amount of adrenaline that came with the flying weapons sobered me up.”

 

Otis nodded and waved them off.

 

They all left the bar and Herrmann dropped Matt and Severide at their place.

 

They walked into the building, got into the elevator and got back into their place. Once inside Severide pulled Matt into a tight hug, kissing his head.

 

“You ok babe?” he asked, rubbing his back.

 

“I think so; you just don’t expect something like that to happen.”

 

“I know, let’s get to bed.” Severide stated, softly kissing Matt before pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

They quietly stripped down to their underwear and crawled under the sheets. They exchanged a few light kisses before falling asleep quickly.

 

The next thing Matt knew was his alarm going off.  They both jumped out of bed and went about their morning routine.

 

When they arrived at the house, Boden met them out front. “How are you guys doing? Herrmann filled me in, if you guys need to take the day I’ll understand.”

 

“Thanks Chief but we’re fine. Otis might need an alternate though, he stayed at Molly’s waiting for someone from the insurance place or the CPD to come and board up the windows.” Matt replied.

 

“Yeah, I already called in an alternate. Do they have any suspects yet?”

 

“No, we can’t think of anyone who’d want to destroy the bar.”

 

Boden nodded and let the two officers into the house. When they entered the kitchen they were met with looks of concern and support.

 

The day went on as usual though everyone could tell that their officers & Cruz were stressed and cranky. _I guess one benefit of this is no one is going to give us a hard time_. Matt thought to himself as he walked into his office to check some paper work.

 

Soon someone was knocking on his door. He looked up and saw Severide there.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Well there is one good thing that came out of last night.” Severide began.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Matt coyly asked, a smile creeping into his face.

 

Severide crossed the distance and leaned down. “I get to kiss you whenever and wherever I want.”

 

Matt meet him halfway and they kissed each other hard before a cough interrupted them.

 

“Geeze don’t you do that enough at your place?” Herrmann joked.

 

Matt flipped him off while kissing Severide one more time. “What’s up?”

 

“Jay and Antonio are here.  Waiting for us in Boden’s office.”

 

“Do they have any leads?” Severide asked leading Matt towards the chief’s office.

 

“Not that they’ve said.”

 

Once they arrived in the office, Boden shut the door and everyone's attention turned to the officers.

 

“We’re still waiting on results from fingerprints and such but we were able to pull surveillance cameras about a block in each direction and saw someone throw them but the resolution isn’t great. We can’t make out who it is.”

 

“Can we see it?” Herrmann asked.

 

Jay fiddled with his iPad for a bit before showing them the grainy video. They could see a person wind up and throw both weapons though the window before they took off in the opposite direction.

 

“Yeah that could be anyone.” Matt agreed.

 

“We’ll let you know if we get anything else. Have you guys thought of anyone else who might have a grudge?”

 

The men shook their heads.

 

“Alright, we’ll keep you up to date on anything we find. Call us if you think of anything.”

 

“Will do, thanks again.”

 

The police officers left Boden’s office and headed out of the firehouse.

 

“When you aren’t out on a call, I want you three to sit down and think about anyone who might have even the slightest grudge against you or Molly’s. I can’t afford my officers to be looking over their shoulders while at work.”  Boden ordered.

 

“Yes sir.” They replied sighing.

 

The three men filed out of the chief’s office before heading back into Severide’s quarters; Matt grabbed the chair out of his office on the way. He put the chair down and then climbed onto the bed.

 

Severide grabbed a pad of paper and they got to work. They discussed various victims they had saved and those they didn’t. They also touched on various police cases they were part of and if they could have done it.

 

“What about that trailer company?” Herrmann asked.

 

“No, we dealt with that. All the players are in jail or dead.” Matt replied.

 

When a call came in, Severide set the list on his desk. As Matt passed it, he noticed that there were only a few names on the list. After returning to the firehouse, they let Boden know they had a small list, and they were going to send them over to the Intelligence Unit.

 

“Alright, so long as it is everyone that you can think of.”

 

“It is sir, we discussed it at length.”

 

Boden gave them a slight head nod before sending them on their way.

 

They sent off the list in a text to Antonio before settling back into their quarters to relax.

 

“Do you think we should tell them about us?” Matt asked as he snuggled into Severide’s arms.

 

 “I don’t know. I doubt our relationship would have been a factor; and you were the one who didn’t want your ex-brother-in-law to know.” Severide responded.

 

“I know, but I just feel that they should know so they have all the information.”

 

“I’ll support you and whatever you decide babe.” Severide commented as he softly kissed Matt.

 

Matt returned the kiss for a moment before sighing, “I think it might be better for them to know everything, regardless of who Antonio is.”

 

“Alright, we can head over there after shift.”

 

Matt nodded into Severide’s chest and they both drifted off.

 

They were woken in the middle of the night for a small fire, and they returned to snuggling afterwards. Matt quickly drifted off again, once he was wrapped in Severide’s embrace again.

 

When morning came, they showered, changed and headed out of the house. Before leaving, they let Boden and Herrmann know of their plans. They both gave their support before waving them off.

 

They climbed into their car and drove off to the precinct. They entered the main doors and were greeted by Trudy.

 

“Well well, who do we have here? The hunky couple of 51?” she smirked as they walked up.

 

Matt felt his eyebrows shoot up, “Really? Mouch told you?” Matt sighed.

 

“My husband and I have no secrets.” Trudy reprimanded them, “I haven’t said anything to anyone and I won’t. I do strongly advise you to let them know. They are still hunting down leads and knowing you two are a thing might help them break the case.”

 

“That’s why we’re here.” Severide stated.

 

“Good. Head on up.”

 

The guys started up the stairs where they ran into Jay. “What’s up guys? We’re running down the list you gave us, but nothing has come up yet.”

 

“Ok, but we have some more information to tell you.” Matt stated swallowing hard.

 

Jay nodded and led them up into the HQ of the intelligence team.

 

They greeted the other members of the team as they headed into Voight’s office where they were joined by Antonio.

 

“I’m real sorry for what happened the other day at Molly’s. We’re running down every angle we can think of and chasing down the list of names you gave us.” Voight explained.

 

“We appreciate that Hank. But we have a bit of information that you should know.” Severide began.

 

“Ok, what is it? Where did you get it?” Antonio pressed.

 

“Well… we’ve known about it from the attack.”

 

“You’re withholding information?” Voight asked gravely.

 

“Well we had a good reason.” Matt tried to reason.

 

“We’re waiting…”

 

Matt turned towards Severide, _it’s now or never. I don’t really want to do this, but damn it, it could be important._ He held out his hand. Severide took it and entwined their fingers.

 

“We’re seeing each other. It’s still pretty new, but we had just told the house at Molly’s that night.” Matt said.

 

“So you thought it was alright for them to know but not us when this could be a hate crime?” Voight pressed.

 

“We… I was hesitant to tell you guys because of my relationship with Gabby and Antonio.” Matt countered.

 

“I wouldn’t say anything to Gabby about a case and also who you’re seeing is not my business.” Antonio informed them.

 

“Ok, thanks. I was still worried though, but we talked and decided it could be important.”

 

“Well I’m not happy we didn’t know this from the start, but I appreciate you guys letting us know.”

 

The firefighters nodded and said “Thanks.” They turned to leave when Antonio stopped them.

 

“I understand your hesitation, but for what it is worth, Gabby would be happy for you Matt. It might have taken her time to get used to it, but you both seem happier than in the past. I wish you both the best.” He finished holding open his arms.

 Matt nodded and pulled him into a hug. Severide nodded to him and they both left to go home.

 

They kissed enthusiastically upon getting through their door.

 

“This has been a stressful past 48 hours. I need a stiff one.” Severide commented.

 

“Oh, that’s something you’ll get.” Matt joked as he licked Severide’s neck.

 

They grabbed some scotch glasses and Severide poured them both a small glass. They walked back into the living room and snuggled on the sofa.

 

“I think we made the right choice. Who knows what the reason for the attack was.” Matt stated and he felt Severide agree.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Matt felt a little horny. He placed his scotch glass on the table. Matt climbed into Severide’s lap grabbing Severide’s glass from him, ignoring Severide’s protest. He took a small mouthful of it, much to the other man’s continued protests. Matt set the glass down before leaning over and placing his lips to Severide’s and shared the scotch. Matt felt Severide’s smile at this action and he settled down.

 

They kissed for a bit longer before Matt started grinding down on Severide.

 

“Keep that up, and you’ll have to help take care of it.” The other man groaned.

 

“Oh, Kel, I plan to.” Matt nipped at Severide’s lips while grinding down hard on him, causing Severide to let out a deep moan. He licked his way down Severide’s neck before nipping at it.

 

_Now for the fun_ , Matt thought, pulling away from Severide. He turned around, unbuttoned his pants. He slowly pulled them down and stepped out. He heard the sharp intake of breath behind him. He bent down to pick up his pants and underwear and threw them into a chair. He then stripped off his shirt before looking back over his shoulder and winked.

 

He saw Severide’s intense gaze and focus on him. He giggled to himself before running off yelling, “Catch me if you can!”


	6. When it rains it pours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this taking so long. Had a bit of writer's block and trying to decide how I wanted things to go. Hope this longer chapter was worth the wait!

Chapter 6: When it rains it pours....

 

Matt couldn't help chuckling as he heard Severide yell in frustration as he ran off. He bounded up the stairs towards his room. He pulled the door shut behind him and slipped into his closet. He heard thundering footsteps come up the stairs. The sound stopped quickly and he assumed that Severide had reached the landing. He held his breath as he saw his door open; Severide poked his head in, glancing around.

 

“Where are you babe? You can’t hide from me forever.”

 

Severide walked into the room and looked around. He strolled up to the bed and threw back the covers. _Nice try, but come on._ Matt thought. Severide then bent down to check under the bed. Matt bit his lip to keep from laughing. Severide rose and sighed. Matt slipped out of the closet as quietly as he could. Matt tiptoed as softly as possible before he jumped, tackling Severide to the bed.

 

He chuckled when he heard Severide yelp in surprise and he immediately started nipping and licking at his neck. He let out his own yelp when Severide flipped them over and ground their hard shafts together. Matt let out a deep moan when he felt the weight of his lover weigh down on him. _Good Fucking God, that feels incredible_ , he thought as he spread his legs trying to increase the friction.

 

Severide returned to kissing him deep, and brought Matt’s legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Matt brought his arms up and pulled Severide down on top of him. He moaned into the kiss and gasped when he felt something at his back door. He felt Severide pull back and look at him. Matt could see his hand was between his legs.

 

“Too much?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m ready for that babe.”

 

“Ok.” Severide responded, sitting back on his heels, eyes downcast.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Matt pleaded, placing a hand on his face.

 

“I’m not saying never ever, just not now. There’s so much going on for the moment to be truly special. I just want to wait for the right time. Plus, who says you get to be on top?”

 

“Please you know who the alpha is.” Severide laughed as he pulled off his shirt and flexed. “And I understand babe. I should have realized that.”

 

“No worries Kel.” Matt whispered as he leaned over and softly kissed his lover. He then wrapped his arms around him and pushed his sweats down. Matt then tugged him back down on top. Severide deepened the kiss and ground himself against Matt. Matt wrapped his body around Severide and they began thrusting into each other.

 

Matt groaned and moaned as Severide lay on top of him. He could feel each of them leaking copious amounts of precum all over him. Severide licked his way down Matt’s neck. Matt grunted as he was marked again.

 

“Possessive much?” Matt asked.

 

Severide smirked and dove down to repeat the process. Matt’s back arched up as Severide sucked hard on his neck. “FUCK Kel.”

 

“We both know you love me marking you.”

 

“I’d tell you to bite me, but you’d enjoy it too much.”

 

Severide laughed quietly before reaching down between them and stroking their cocks together. Matt thrust up into the tight grip and his eyes rolled back as he ground against his lover’s cock. He pulled Severide down and started kissing him.

 

Matt soon moved his lips towards Kelly’s neck and nibbled a bit. Severide’s thrusts got erratic as Matt sucked hard on the spot where Severide's neck and shoulder meet. Severide groaned and thrust harder against his lover. "Fuck Matt! That feels so fucking good."

 

They slowly kissed as they continued to thrust into each other. Matt grunted as Severide started thrusting harder and faster. Matt wrapped himself tighter while pulling him in for a tongue filled kiss. Soon Matt found himself at the point of no return. He propelled his body up towards Severide's just as he was coming down and at that moment, Matt yelled as he shot his load all over them.

 

"Damn that's so hot." Severide said as he rolled off Matt. He scooped up some of Matt's cum and used it as lube.

 

"What are you doing!?" Matt inquired.

 

"Finishing myself off. Need some lube." was the response he received before being kissed again. In a few more moments, Severide was shooting as well.

 

"Shit Kel that was so hot." Matt whispered.

 

Severide gave him a goofy lopsided grin and stood up. "Come on babe. We need a bath and get in bed."

 

Matt held out his hand for Severide to grab. Severide yanked him up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Matt let out a squawk of protest as Severide walked out of the room with him over his shoulder. They both started laughing as they went towards the bathroom. Severide set Matt down on the edge of the tub. He turned on the water and poured some bubble mix into the tub.

 

"Stay here and relax. I'll go get us some wine."

 

Matt nodded as Severide left the room. He spun around placing his feet into the water.  _So this is what being pampered is like, feels nice._

 

Soon Severide returned with the glasses of wine. When the tub was full, they both slid in and signed contently, Severide holding Matt from behind. As they sat soaking, they chatted aimlessly and enjoying each other's company. They stayed in the tub till the bubbles were all gone and their skin was pruny.

 

They got out and dried each other off and headed off to bed.

 

The next morning, Matt woke up and heard Severide snoring next to him. They had gone to bed curdled up but Matt guessed they had separated since Severide's back was to him. _No matter how weird this is, I think that this is one of the best things to ever happen to me._

 

He rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. After starting a pot of coffee, he pulled out things for breakfast. He put the materials on the counter and turned on the stove. As he cracked a few eggs into a bowl, he told Alexa to play some soft music. He danced around as he whipped up scrambled eggs and bacon.

 

He jumped in the air when he heard someone laughing softly behind him. "Babe what the hell? Don't scare me like that."

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You looked so cute. But man you don't have any moves. No wonder you didn't pick up a girl when we went out."

 

Matt gave him the middle finger. "While that might be true, but it got me you. So count your blessings."

 

Severide smirked at that before walking over to him and pulling him into a deep kiss. "That is true. I'm very grateful that we both struck out."

 

They kissed a few more times before they made their plates and poured themselves some coffee. They sat down at the kitchen counter and dug in.

 

After finishing up Severide told him to get ready for the day. So after showering, they headed out to the door.

 

"So why are we doing today?  We're not on shift." Matt inquired.

 

"Just relax and enjoy what I have planned. I'm just glad you listened and dressed warm." The other man replied before pulling him in for a kiss.

 

They climbed into Severide's car and drove away. They held hands on the way towards their destination. Matt watched out the window as they drove through Chicago. After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at Navy Pier.

 

"Is this where we're going?"

 

"Yes Nosy. Now come on. Our tour leaves in five minutes."

 

"That's Capitan Nosy to you." Matt giggled.

 

Severide rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. He grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him along towards one building. Upon entering, Matt saw it was for a Chicago architecture river cruise.

 

"You got us tickets to this?" Matt asked.

 

"Yeah, I thought you might enjoy it. Please tell me that you haven't been before..." Severide replied.

 

"No, neither Hallie nor Gabby would have enjoyed it. So I never brought it up to them."

 

"Well they're bitches for always making you do things they wanted."

 

"And this is something you want to do?" Matt asked skeptically. _I can’t believe he arranged this. This is so weird, I’m not used to being doted on by my significant other._

 

"Well it isn't really my thing, but it is yours and I'd do anything to make you happy and put a smile on your face." Severide explained.

 

Matt grinder before kissing Severide several times. "Being with you makes me happy."

 

Severide smirked "Dork."

 

They joined the queue for boarding and soon they were on the ship. They walked around for a few minutes before finding a pair of seats that offered a good view and that would hopefully enable them to hear everything.

 

They sat back in their chairs to enjoy the cruise.

 

Once they arrived back at the dock, they decided to drive downtown and spend the day walking around.

 

Later on in the day, they headed back home to continue their do nothing day by watching more of _The Magicians_.

 

They ate dinner while watching and then they proceeded to snuggle on the sofa, Severide spooning Matt from behind. After a few episodes, Matt felt his eyes grow heavy, so he proceeded to snuggle back into Severide. The next thing Matt realized, he was being tucked into bed.

 

“Wha?”

 

“You fell asleep on the sofa. I’d have let you sleep there for a bit, but we’re on shift tomorrow.” Severide replied, kissing Matt on the forehead.

 

Matt nodded half asleep, “Thanks for today by the way. It was amazing learning more about the history.”

 

“Like I said, I’d do anything for you.”

 

Matt grinned before pulling Severide onto the bed with him. Severide laughed at his antics before crawling next to him.

 

 The next thing they realized, Matt’s alarm was going off. Both firemen grumbled as they got up and went through the motions of getting ready for their shift.

 

As they got ready to head out the door, Severide grabbed Matt’s hand. “Hey, are you ok?”

 

Matt nodded, “Yeah babe, I’m just tired and all up in my head about the shift today.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, it’s ok.” Matt replied pulling his lover in for a soft kiss.

 

Severide nodded slowly, “As long as you’re sure.”

 

_Thank goodness he let it go. I can’t have him all flustered and worried all day._ Matt thought as they drove over to 51.

 

Matt remained all in his head for most of the shift, worrying Severide. When he asked Matt about it again, Matt brushed him off and told truck that they were going for a ride.

 

Matt had Otis drive them to Med. When they got there, Matt told them to stay in the truck and that he'd be back in a few minutes. He walked up to the nurse on duty and asked where Dr. Charles was. When he was told that he was in his office, Matt asked the nurse to please have Charles to wait for him.

 

Matt walked quickly through the hospital towards his destination.  He got to his door and knocked.

 

"Come in Matt."

 

Matt opened the door, walked in and sat in the chair across from Dr. Charles.

 

"So how can I be of assistance?"

 

"Well, this will stay between us correct?" Matt started and upon seeing a simple nod, he continued "I recently started a new relationship and it's extremely different from every other relationship I've ever been in."

 

"How so?"

 

"Well after Gabby and I broke up, I struggled to find someone who could fill the void and possibly be my equal. I started seeing a reporter but that didn't really go anywhere. Then I went out with a co-worker for a night on the town to try and 'get back in the game' but we both struck out. When we got home, things occurred between us and we realized that we were what the other was looking for."

 

"And what exactly are you struggling with? It seems to be exactly what you're looking for. “Dr. Charles rebutted.

 

"Well for starters it's not another woman. It's Kelly." Matt whispered.

 

"And you're ashamed, embarrassed and afraid of the fact you’re with a man now?"

 

"No of course not. He's probably been the best thing that ever happened to me, and we told the house..."

 

"And how did they take it?"

 

"They're supportive as hell."

 

"I'm still not seeing what the problem is. You're starting a great relationship and your work family isn't standing in the way. So why did you need to come talk to me?"

 

"We've been intimate regularly but we've yet to fully consummate our relationship. We both want to but..."

 

"Are you worried about who'll be the ‘man’?"

 

Matt sat back in the chair and sighed. "Yes and no. I think we both know how things will happen. Kelly's always been more domineering and alpha than I am, but we both have that personality. Yet a couple of days ago, Kelly gave me an order while we were intimate and my body responded in a positive fashion. I struggled with that and am working on what it might mean."

 

"It's always good to think things through in regards to how our bodies respond to certain stimuli. And I've been in this situation before. Being the man in the receiving end of a relationship doesn't make you any less of man. You'll still be you no matter what. You're just expressing your affection in a new way."

 

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, Matt contemplating what he was told Lisa.

 

"Captain we got a call. We gotta roll." Mouch called out over the radio.

 

Matt jumped up "Thank you so much. You've given me a lot to think on and helped me clarify others."

 

"No problem. Thank you for coming to me about this. Here, take my card. Feel free to call me if you need anything else. My number is on the back."

 

Matt nodded, pocketed the card and was out the door.

 

He raced through the halls back towards the truck. As soon as he was in, they took off. As they made their way to the call, Otis piped up, "Everything ok Captain? Seems like you and Severide are having some issues"

 

"What? No we're fine, just a misunderstanding. Dr. Charles helped me out. And that stays on the rig. Got it?" Matt responded giving everyone his no nonsense face.

 

Everyone hastily nodded and that was that.

 

When they finished the call, they returned to the house and Matt was happy to see that squad was there and sitting at their table. He walked over and asked if they could talk in his quarters.

 

Severide reluctantly rose and followed him towards the officers’ quarters. He led him into his room before shutting the door.

 

"What do you want?" Severide demanded.

 

Matt was about to respond when he saw they had an audience. He quickly shut the blinds and he smiled inwards at the groans of frustration that immediately followed.

 

"I've been a major asshat today and I'm sorry. I've just had a few things weighing me down. I went to Med and spoke with Dr. Charles and he helped me unburden some of the load. I'll tell you more at home away from prying ears." He explained finishing his statement loudly and banging on the windows.

 

Once he heard the footsteps fade away, he turned back to face Severide.

 

"We will be talking more at home about this, believe me." Severide deadpanned before walking silently out of the office.

 

_Fuck, he's still pissed._ Matt sighed.

 

Luckily their shift was over soon after, and they both climbed into Severide’s car and headed home. Both men were quiet on the drive, Matt stared out the window, _I hope he’ll understand._

 

When they got to the condo, they remained silent until Severide shut the door and locked it. Matt quickly sat on the couch, his hands clasped together in his lap.

 

Severide sat on the sofa beside him and took one of his hands. “So what’s going on in that head?”

 

“Well ever since the other night, I’ve been worried.”

 

“You mean since I tried to finger you.”

 

Matt nodded, “Yeah, I panicked, and then you were so sweet and romantic yesterday. I’ve never experienced that before, someone doing something just for me. It’s just all been overwhelming, feeling like the ‘girl’ in the relationship. I went to see Dr. Charles today and we talked things out.”

 

“That’s why you went on the ride. Did it help?”

 

“Yeah, I feel better about things now. He helped me realize that you were what I needed and wanted, and that it’s ok to be a receiver of love and affection.”

 

“So we’re ok?”

 

Matt pulled him in for a deep kiss. “We’re more than ok.”

 

Matt then stood up and led Severide to the bedroom.

 

“Matt you don’t have to…” Severide started.

 

Matt hushed him with a finger to the lips. “I meant what I said. I’ve realized that you are who I want in a partner.”

 

Matt slowly took off his clothes and then slowly stripped Severide.  Matt then pushed Severide down on to the bed, and climbed on top. He leaned down and started kissing his lover and grinding his body down on him.

 

Soon they were both hard and leaking, enjoying the other’s body and the closeness. Matt sat back on his heels and took a deep breath. “Lube is in the nightstand?”

 

Severide nodded and sat up on his elbows. Matt reached over and searched for the lube. Upon finding it and some condoms, he pulled them both out and set them on the bed. He opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He dropped the bottle on the bed and slowly reached behind him.

 

_This is it…_ He slowly placed one finger at his hole and traced it. He reached for more lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers.  He played with the rim of his hole for a bit before slowly pushing one finger into the ring. He took in a sharp breath when the tip of his finger slipped in.

 

“You ok?” Severide asked eyes wide with worry.

 

“Yeah, just feels weird.”

 

Matt slowly worked more of the finger in, taking deep breaths. Severide reached over and slowly stroked his thigh. Soon Matt felt ready to move the finger a bit faster. “Kel, fuck this is strange but somehow feels good.”

 

Matt pulled out his finger and applied some more lube to his fingers. He reached back around and slowly worked a second in. “FUCK!” he yelled.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It … stings a bit.”

 

After a few minutes of letting both fingertips sit there, he slowly started moving them in breathing slow and deep, trying to stay relaxed. _Fuck, this feels amazing. Who knew… WHAT IN THE FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT?_

 

“Babe your cock … bounced big time.”

 

“I have no idea. Something in my ass. What the fuck was it?”

 

“I think your prostate. I’ve read… ‘bout it… similar to a woman’s.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Matt then resumed his ministrations trying to find that spot again.

 

“Scissor your fingers babe. Will help with the stretch.”

 

Matt nodded and followed the suggestion. “Oh god…” he sighed, eyes rolling back into his head.

 

Matt looked down and saw Severide watching him with rapt attention, his cock rock hard. He fingered himself a few more moments before he said, “We need to do it now.”

 

Severide nodded and grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his cock. He then applied a lot of lube to his shaft and leaned back on his elbows. “Sit on it, help you stay in control.”

 

Matt nodded and made his way over. He leaned down to kiss Severide as he removed his fingers, and worked at getting his cock in the right position.  Once he felt that Severide’s shaft is at his hole, he slowly starts to lower himself down on it. He bit his lip and felt a tear escape his eye as he felt it breach his hole. _Good fucking god, how can anyone do this? I can’t believe this is happening._  

 

“Fuck…” he muttered.  Once he got adjusted to the tip, he slowly started to sink down on it.

 

“Shit Matt, you’re so fucking tight. It feels so good.” Severide groaned.

 

“Duh, this is my first time.” He chuckled.

 

The next thing Matt knew, he felt himself land on Severide’s thighs.

 

“Fucking hell, …. huge. How people?”

 

Severide shrugged while breathing deep.

 

“I think I’m good. Try moving.”

 

Matt then proceeded to move himself up and down on the cock buried in his ass. “Shit, ok, now I know why. Feels good.”

 

“Yeah…. Can I move too?”

 

Matt nodded before throwing his head back.

 

Soon both men were moving in tandem, Severide thrusting up when Matt moved himself down. The room was soon full of the sounds of sex; skin slapping skin and grunts and groans.

 

_God, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I’m so glad I chose to. He feels amazing._ “Try and find that spot man.”

 

“I can try… change positions? Try it on your back?” Severide offered, to which Matt nodded.

 

Severide pulled him down, and then shifted his legs below him before adjusting their position so that Matt was on his back. It took them a few moments to find the best position, but they decided to have Matt wrap his legs around his partner’s waist.

 

Quickly they resumed their motions and Severide worked hard to find Matt’s prostate. Severide leaned down and started making out with him, never once ceasing his thrusts.

 

“FUCK, there!” Matt cried out all of a sudden.

 

Severide pulled back and aimed for the same spot again. Matt groaned out again, and his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum. “So awesome. Fuck feels good.”

 

“Dork, shut up. Keep goin. Close.” He whispered reaching down to start stroking himself.

 

They went at it for a few more minutes. Severide leaning down and licking and nibbling on Matt’s neck, and he then changed his angle a bit. Matt let out another groan and yelled “FUCK!” before he started shooting his load all over his and Severide’s stomachs. “Fucking hell!”

 

“Shit, you’re so tight. Feels so good.” Severide groaned as he continued to thrust.

 

“Are you close?”

 

Severide nodded and Matt pulled him down for a tongue filled kiss before attempting to tighten his ass muscles.

 

“Shit!” he heard in his ear, and he felt Severide’s thrusts get erratic and stop.

         

“That was fucking amazing.” They both muttered.

 

Severide pulled out slowly, before carefully pulling off & tying the condom. He tossed it towards the trashcan in the room.

 

“You doing ok?” he asked, laying down besides Matt and pulling him into an embrace. 

 

_More than ok,_ Matt thought. “Yeah, that was incredible. I never knew that it could feel that good. We’ll try some other things next time.”

 

“So they’ll be a next time?”

 

“Of course, you doufus.”

 

“Do you want to get something to eat?”

 

“Maybe in a little while, I don’t think I can trust my legs right now.”

 

“Always a good sign that I’ve done good!” Severide joked.

 

Matt punched him in the shoulder, “Great, I’ve just inflated your ego again.”

 

Severide leaned down to kiss him before saying “and you’re the only one I want to make jello from now on.”

 

Matt grinned before snuggling into Severide’s body and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and to my friends who I bounce ideas off of!


End file.
